1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to avian decoys, and in particular, to a waterfowl decoy with a removable foot base.
2. Background Art
It is often desired to separate the decoy body and foot base for ease in shipping, storage, transporting, etc. Prior art decoys use friction fit parts to connect the decoy body and foot base. Most goose decoys are carried into the hunting field by hand and the friction fit connections between the decoy body and foot base will often fail when so handled, causing the foot base to fall off the decoy body.
Nothing in the know prior art discloses or suggests the present invention.